Electronic and/or communications equipment is conventionally mounted in racks, which may be formed, for example, of interconnected horizontal and vertical support members, some or all of which may have patterns of holes spaced at predetermined intervals. Depending on the type of equipment at issue, it may be necessary or desirable to support individual cables and/or bundles of cables on the rack so that these cables can be connected to the equipment in the rack. The cables may contain electrically conductive wires or optical fibers, and the use of the term “cable” herein is intended to include both of these materials. Brackets may therefore be mounted to either the rack or to the housings of the equipment mounted in the rack to hold the cables in a desired position, and conventionally, these brackets are connected to the rack using screws or similar fasteners.
These brackets may include a portion that can be attached to the rack or module and a portion with a holder configured for holding one or more cables. Especially in higher density applications, a relatively large number of brackets must be attached to each rack and/or each module in a rack, and attaching and removing such brackets can be time consuming when such process involves insertion or removal of screws. It would therefore be desirable to provide a bracket configured to secure cabling to a support which bracket can be installed without tools and that can be connected to a conventional support without modifying the support.